


The More Things Change

by saiditallbefore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A surprising amount of quidditch talk, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender and Parvati, during Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occupyasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occupyasgard/gifts).



Lavender was about to wave to Parvati, but Padma pulled her sister aside.  They were all the way across the Great Hall, so it was impossible for Lavender to tell what they were talking about, but Padma looked even more serious than usual.

Lavender frowned.  It was only the second day at Hogwarts; what could possibly be so urgent?  Unconsciously, she glanced at the Head Table, where Snape sat in the Dumbledore’s old seat, glaring at the other teachers.  A small shiver went down her spine.  But Lavender shook the feeling off.  It was far more likely that some of the sisters’ things had gotten mixed in their trunks, or that Padma was giving Parvati a lecture about NEWTs.

Finally, Parvati joined her, and spared her from Seamus’s endless droning about Quidditch.  (Not that Lavender didn’t like Quidditch, but she liked to watch it, not to sit and talk about statistics for hours like boys seemed to.)

“Sorry about that,” Parvati apologized, as she helped herself to some mashed potatoes.  

“What did Padma want?” Lavender asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Parvati said.  “She had Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, with Professor Carrow.  The man one, not the woman one.”

Lavender wrinkled her nose.  “Ugh.”  He was ghastly looking, and definitely a Death Eater.  “What about it?”

“I don’t know.”  Parvati swirled designs into her potatoes.  “She just said not to do anything reckless in his class tomorrow.”

“We’re not reckless.”  And the three most reckless people in their year were causing trouble somewhere else for once.

“No, but we’re Gryffindors.”  Parvati rolled her eyes.

Lavender lowered her voice, and leaned closer to Parvati.  “Is this- d’you think this is like with Umbridge?”  Even as she said it, she realized the comparison was silly.  Umbridge had been awful, but surely she wasn’t as bad as one of You-Know-Who’s followers.

Seamus interrupted, not giving Parvati a chance to answer.  “What are you two whispering about?”

“None of your business!” Parvati snapped.  “Go bother De- Neville or someone.”

Ginny Weasley shot Parvati a poisonous look, and Parvati shared a guilty look with Lavender.  They’d both forgotten that Dean wasn’t at Hogwarts this year.  No wonder Seamus was so out of sorts; Lavender didn’t know what she’d do with herself if anything ever happened to Parvati.

Meanwhile, Ginny was talking to Seamus.  “Did you hear about the new ruling from the ICWQC?” she asked.

Seamus shook his head.

“None of the British teams will be allowed to play for the European Cup this year,” Ginny explained.  “Because of… you know.”

This was starting to get depressing.  Everyone else seemed to think so, too, because the statement hung in the air, deflating what little cheer there had been.

“Well, I’m rooting for Bulgaria, then,” Lavender said.  “Viktor Krum is delicious.”

“Krum plays for the _national_ team,” Ginny corrected scornfully.

“The Bulgarian national team only competes for the World Cup,” Seamus helpfully explained.  “The Vratsa Vultures are Bulgaria’s team in the European Cup.”

Lavender had known all of this, of course.  She’d been following Quidditch since she was a little girl; she just wasn’t as Quidditch-mad as _some_ people.  

Parvati chimed in.  “I like the seeker for the Kites.  He has nice eyes.”

“He’s bloody awful!” Seamus exclaimed.

Maybe Padma was right, and tomorrow, everything was going to be awful.  But right now, there was nothing like a good Quidditch argument to stop people from brooding.

**Author's Note:**

> The ICWQC is the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee. There is nothing in canon (or para-canon) to indicate they made a ruling like the one Ginny references here (or even that they have the power to make such rulings), but I couldn't see Quidditch in Britain continuing as usual with Voldemort in power.
> 
> All the Quidditch teams mentioned, on the other hand, are canonical.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr!](http://saiditallbefore.tumblr.com/post/149998131563/the-more-things-change-saiditallbefore)


End file.
